Beta Lovers
by detroitficcity
Summary: A epilogue/sequel to "Beta Prisoner". Because people keep asking for a sequel and Jasper needs a happy ending, dammit.
1. Reunion

A/N: So I've written several fanfics involving Jasper in the past two weeks and I feel guilty because she gets beat up on a lot. So I'm making a fic where Jasper gets a happy ending because she deserves one, dammit. No trigger warnings. Just pure fluff and happiness.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lia stepped out of her squad car, pausing to grab her phone. It had been a busy shift by Beach City standards, with four traffic tickets and a dispatch for vandalism. As Lia climbed the stairs on her front porch, she turned her phone on and cycled through the messages she missed during her shift.

A text from her new friend Sheena, asking about the weekend...

Coupon from Fish Stew Pizza...

Text from Steven...

Lia recalled meeting the gem/human hybrid while responding to an accident involving his father Greg's van. An animal had collided with it, making it undrivable. As they waited for a tow truck, the "animal" attacked them: an orange and red gem beast with green and blue spikes.

...And Lia saw the kid create a transparent rose shield to protect them. While Steven protected them, Lia retrieved a can of bear mace from her squad car to drive the beast away. In the awkward drive back to Steven's home, Lia learned that the science fiction nightmare she experienced during her camping trip was headquartered in Beach City. Her head became one with the steering wheel after dropping Steven and Greg off...

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"What does the kid want now..." Lia murmured to herself while unlocking the door. As she opened the door, she tapped the message thread and scrolled through it.

 _Steven: Call us if you see more corrupted gems!_

 _You: Crash course on what's going on in this city? I can come by after work._

 _Steven: k, the guys want to meet you ne way_

 _You: (Picture of the wolf-like gem beast that attacked them. Sitting in Lia's own backyard and mid-way through scratching its white mane.) This belong to you?_

 _Steven: on our way. Sorry about that. U ok?_

 _You: Just get it out of here. It's eating my rosebush._

 _You: (Picture of the same gem beast curled up by Lia's porch.) You ever hear of leashes?_

 _Steven: omg sorry! On our way!_

 _Today –_

 _Steven: How do you know Jasper?_

Lia stared at the last text for several long minutes before she heard footsteps on the porch. A large red hand clapped over Lia's mouth and an orange arm snaked around her chest, pinning her against a bigger, muscular body. Lia immediately started kicking and throwing elbows into the ribs behind her.

"Shh..." Jasper's voice rasped in Lia's ear. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Lia screamed behind Jasper's hand as the gem picked up the human and walked into the house. Once inside, Jasper gently kicked the door closed and continued carrying the struggling human into the living area.

"Stop struggling! I didn't come here to fight!"

Jasper yelled as Lia bit hard into her hand.

"I swear I will shoot you if you do not let me go," Lia growled.

"I missed you, too." Jasper set Lia on her feet and carefully stepped back from the human.

Lia spun around, a hand hovering over her gun holster. "You have exactly twenty seconds to tell me what you are doing here before I poof you again."

"Obviously, I came to see you."

"Why in the heavens would you think I would want to see _you_? You kidnapped me and _held me prisoner_!"

"I did, but..."

"But you've changed, right? You've seen the error of your ways and now you came to make amends so we'll live happily ever after." Lia's voice dripped sarcasm as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Well... I..." Jasper suddenly felt self-conscious because Lia spelled out her plan to the letter. She messaged the back of her neck as she scanned the room, looking everywhere that wasn't Lia. "It worked in the tiger and dragon movie Amethyst showed me..."

"Welcome to real life. You can't beat someone up, stick them in a cell, torture them, and expect all to be forgiven when you feel you're _sorry_ enough."

Jasper noted she did all that to the Crystal Gems and they forgave her. Mostly. Eventually. She opened her mouth to state that fact, but one look at Lia's dark expression and she knew better.

"Forget it. You're right. This was stupid."

Jasper turned to leave. As Lia watched her duck out of the front door, a sudden wave of conflicted emotions hit her and she snarled in frustration.

"Get back in here!"

Lia grabbed Jasper's arm and guided her back into the living area. Jasper watched in bewilderment as Lia stomped around the house. First, Lia unholstered her weapons and put them in a lockbox. She followed with unpinning her deputy's badge and putting it on top. Jasper watched her disappear up a set of stairs and reappear ten minutes later wearing leggings, an oversized shirt and her hair loose. Lia stared at Jasper for a few moments, shook her head, and headed into the kitchen.

Jasper picked up the deputy's badge and examined it as Lia banged around in the kitchen. She turned to see Lia carrying a glass of amber liquid.

"You're with the Crystal Gems now?" Jasper held up the star-shaped badge.

"No. Sheriff's deputy." Lia flopped onto the couch and drank from her glass, enjoying the burning sensation of her fireball cocktail.

"What's a sheriff's deputy?"

"A law enforcement officer. I was a soldier before this gig."

"Oh." Jasper hid her smile as she put the badge down. A former soldier. Something they had in common aside from their time in the kindergarten...

"So what do you want?"

"To say I'm sorry." Jasper turned to Lia, who seemed unimpressed as she nursed her alcohol. She moved within reaching distance of Lia and dropped to her knees so they were eye-level with each other. "I can't change what I did to you. And you have every right to hate me for it."

"I'm sensing a 'but' here..." Lia criticized.

Jasper shook her head. "I was so focused on my mission that I refused to believe that you weren't a threat. I _had_ to believe you were a spy or a scout for Rose. And when I couldn't tell myself that anymore, I kept you because... because..."

"Don't say you're in love with me," Lia scoffed.

"No, you... you... made me feel something I didn't know I could feel. I don't know if it was love, but I wanted more of it. And I thought..." Jasper paused, looking at her hands. "I _hoped_ you felt it too."

Lia sighed heavily, waiting several minutes before answering. "I felt... _something_ , yes. But you have to understand: My end was about survival. I was in an unfamiliar place and imprisoned by some alien being. I thought you were going to kill me if I didn't do what you wanted."

"Is that why..."

"Yes, that's why I poofed you and ran away when I had the chance." Lia took another long sip of her cocktail.

Jasper moved close enough to smell the spicy alcohol on Lia's breath. "You haven't... missed it? What we had in the cave?"

Lia didn't respond at first. While most of her knew that everything about the encounter in the canyon was wrong, a small part of her thrilled at the memory of the gem warrior seducing her. Long, thick fingers exploring her sex and drawing out a shuddering climax. The tingling sensation brought on by claws in her scalp and teeth on her neck. The feel of big arms securely wrapped around her and thick lips tenderly kissing hers.

Lia took another bracing sip of her cocktail. "I don't know."

"Lia, listen." Jasper leaned back on her haunches and ran her fingers through her hair. "I've done a lot of bad things since coming back to Earth. I know I have a lot of work to do to redeem myself. I'm just asking for a chance. I won't do anything you don't want me to do." Jasper reached for Lia's free hand and placed a gentle kiss on her wrist before placing the palm against her orange cheek. "Let me start over."

Lia let out a sharp breath as she took her hand back and drained the rest of her cocktail. She slammed the glass onto the side table and stared at the gem in front of her. Jasper hung her head when Lia finally got up and started to climb the stairs. When Lia noticed Jasper wasn't following, she stopped.

"We doing this or what?"

Jasper sprang to her feet, smiling. She quickly closed the distance and wrapped an arm around Lia's waist. Her other hand held the back of Lia's head and she bent forward with a greedy kiss, tasting fire on Lia's lips.

"Thank you," Jasper whispered.

Lia pushed Jasper off her and held her at arm's length. "We need to establish a few ground rules first..."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Jasper had never been inside a human's sleeping chamber before. While the room was largely barren, it looked mostly comfortable. Lia made a beeline for the large piece of furniture in the center of the room. It looked like a bigger version of the soft tablet Steven slept on at night, what he called a "bed". Lia collected a stuffed tiger from the center before sitting down and evaluating the gem warrior.

"So how are we doing this?"

Jasper sat beside Lia, feeling the mattress sink with her weight. "I don't know. I didn't think I'd get this far."

Lia looked down at the stuffed toy in her arms and set it on the nightstand. When she turned back to Jasper, she felt the gem's arms snake around her smaller frame. Large lips placed light kisses on her forehead, her eyes, her nose, her lips. When Jasper reached her lips, Lia found herself returning the kiss and her own arms wrapped around the gem's neck. The part of Lia that missed their lovemaking in the kindergarten came rocketing to the surface and Lia deepened the kiss.

They broke the kiss off long enough for Lia to strip off her shirt. As she stood, she resumed the kiss with Jasper and worked her leggings off. Upon feeling Jasper's claws on her bra, Lia reached behind her to unhook it and let Jasper pull it off her body.

When Jasper's hands moved to her panties, a sudden, unbidden flashback came to Lia's mind. Of the gem warrior threatening to leave her for dead. Of beating her. Of ignoring her pleas to stop while Jasper invaded her most intimate parts. The rational part of Lia's mind took over and her hands flew to cover her chest. She sat back down on the bed, staring at the floor.

"What happened?" Jasper kneeled on the floor in front of her and ran her fingers through the human's hair. "Lia, talk to me."

"Too soon. I don't think I..."

Jasper stopped Lia with a kiss on her forehead. "I understand."

Jasper stood up and moved over to the dresser by the wall. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and the human staring miserably at the floor behind her. Her eyes wandered up to the black silk scarf arranged along the top of the mirror. On impulse, she pulled it down and sat back down on the bed. Lia rolled her eyes upon seeing the scarf in Jasper's hand.

"Jasper..." Lia sighed. "Tying you up isn't going to..."

Jasper reached across Lia and grasped her hand, entwining her fingers with Lia's. "I need you to trust me. Can you do that?"

Lia didn't say anything further and nodded her assent. Jasper gave her a quick kiss before finding the middle of the scarf. Without letting go of Lia's hand, she looped the scarf around both her and Lia's wrists. As she looped it back around, Lia got the idea and helped Jasper loop and tie the scarf around their joined hands, finishing it in a loose knot. Jasper used their bound hands to pull Lia to her and kissed the top of her head.

"This is our new beginning," Jasper announced. "No jailer. No prisoner. No kindergarten. Just us. Here. If it's too much for you, all you have to do is untie it and I'll know. I can't say I won't stop trying. Jaspers are stubborn like that. But I'll know for tonight."

Lia responded by resuming their previous kiss. She plucked at Jasper's uniform and Jasper responded by phasing it off. This time, Lia didn't fight Jasper as the gem moved her panties off her hips. Jasper took her time exploring Lia's now-unmarred skin and thrilled as Lia's lips and free hand reacquainted themselves with hers. It didn't take long before both human and gem had found each other's flower and started a gentle, mutual exploration.

The sounds they made as they pumped each other was a symphony of pleasure. Both rolled their hips, enjoying the warmth from each other. Lia rested her head on Jasper's shoulder as their climax mounted. Her high-pitched moan matched Jasper's alto growl as both their bodies shuddered and spasmed.

Jasper collapsed against the headboard of the bed, with Lia falling comfortably on top of her. The fingers of Jasper's free hand started their habit of combing through Lia's hair, generating a happy sigh from the human. Jasper considered the scarf tying their hands together and reached for the knot. Lia shook her head, not raising it off Jasper's chest.

"Can we leave it on for a little longer?"

"Yes, my Lia." Jasper kissed the top of Lia's head. "And thank you for the new chance."

Lia responded with a happy sound, already drifting off due to the mix of alcohol and post-coital dopamine in her body. Jasper's body felt warm, comforting, and familiar. The circumstances of how they met could be unpacked in the morning, maybe over pancakes...

As Jasper listened to the human's steady breathing, she recalled the words Peridot said during their confrontation in the kindergarten: "Earth can set you free." Jasper undid the scarf to free her bound arm and wrapped both arms around Lia. She had found her freedom. And she would defend it and the planet on which she found it.


	2. Weeds

The cell phone ringing woke Lia up the next morning. She blindly pawed at the nightstand until she found her phone and turned it off.

"Muthafuzzin' shaddup, shtupid phone." Lia set the phone back down and nuzzled against the soft breasts near her head. A thick, yet supple, body served as her mattress and memories of gentle love-making swam through her fuzzy daylight memory. "Mornin', gorgeous."

A throaty chuckle was Lia's response, along with the tickle of claws combing through her hair.

 _Claws..._

Lia opened her eyes to find she was nuzzling orange breasts. Her neck craned up to see Jasper's indulgent, satisfied expression, framed in wild beige hair. With a sharp intake of breath, Lia rolled off of Jasper, putting her hands up defensively. Jasper followed her movement, half-leaning on her elbow and placing one hand on Lia's naked torso.

"Don't tell me you're frightened again."

Lia threw an arm over her eyes to block out the light pouring from the windows. "No, jush shurprished me. Thought I dreamed lash night."

"I can give you assurance that it wasn't..." Jasper's triangular gem grazed Lia's ear. Lia felt Jasper's large hand move up to cup one of her breasts, which brought her out of her sleepy haze. She stopped the hand on her breast and rolled over to her side so her back was to Jasper.

"Not right now. Let me wake up shome more."

Lia curled up into a ball. It was a habit of hers when she was contemplating something confusing or unpleasant. Sharing a bed with an alien that kidnapped and seduced her surely counted. She wasn't ready to think about it. She had the next couple of days off and Jasper shouldn't mind if she slept in a little. Lia could even feel the large gem curl up around her and wrap an arm protectively around her. It felt pretty nice...

The doorbell sounded, eliciting a shouted curse from the human.

"Seriously?! If it's those Witnesses again... Stay here, I'll get rid of them."

Lia furiously disentangled herself from the striped Gem and slid off the bed. On her way, out of the bedroom, she snatched a flowered yukata off a hook and hastily put it on. The doorbell rang again as she navigated the stairs.

"Hold your horses! I'm coming!" Lia yelled down the stairs.

Lia jerked open the door to find an adolescent boy with curly hair and a pink shirt with a star on it.

"Good morning, Deputy!" Steven smiled brightly.

Lia rubbed her temples, trying not to snap at the boy. How could anyone be so perky this early in the morning?

"Morning, kiddo. Look, now's not a good time. I had a really..." Lia's eyes darted above her at the sound of a footstep on the floor above. "I had an unusual night last night and need a little more sleep."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Steven paused until Lia shook her head to indicate it was okay. "I just came to ask if you've seen Jasper. She left the the Temple last night and didn't come back. She said she knew you, so I thought she might have come by."

Lia wondered how much Jasper told them about her and their encounter in the canyon. She sighed heavily, deciding it didn't matter.

"She's here, actually. We're just doing some..." Lia rolled her eyes upward as she searched for an innocuous-sounding phrase. "Catching up."

Steven shouldered his burger-shaped backpack and shuffled his feet. "Okay... Well, I guess the guys will stop worrying now." He started to walk away, but stopped as he remembered something. "Oh! You never answered my text. How do you know Jasper?"

Lia stared at Steven, processing several possible answers before going with the one her parents used to shut down uncomfortable conversations when she was a kid. "That's grown-up stuff, Steven. I'll tell you when you're older."

Steven pouted. "Oh! That's the answer my dad uses when I ask him about how my mom made me!"

Lia smirked. "And that's the answer you're getting. I'll let Jasper know you were looking for her."

"You don't have to!" Steven peeked around Lia and waved. "Morning, Jasper! Let us know where you're going next time! We were worried!"

"Worry about yourself, brat." Lia looked over her shoulder to see Jasper leaning against the doorframe to the hallway, fully-clothed.

"Okay, we're gonna get back to our girl time, kiddo. I'll see you around."

Steven waved back as he bounced down the driveway. Lia closed the door and leaned wearily against it, murmuring about still not being awake. A few moments later, she was aware of Jasper's body leaning over her, both arms corralling her body against the door. Jasper bent her head and inhaled deeply.

"You smell like both of us," she rumbled into her ear. Jasper's fingers hooked on the edge of the yukata's collar, slowly revealing more of Lia's neck. Lia was paralyzed at the reveal until she looked out the window by the door and noticed Steven walking down the street.

"Are you crazy?! People can see us!"

"So?"

" _So?_ I'm _naked_ under this thing and I don't want Steven to see you stripping me!" Lia huffed as she pushed past Jasper and closed the yukata back around her. "I'm going back to bed."

Lia made it halfway to the kitchen before she felt Jasper's arms hook around her back and under her knees to lift her up. She squealed as she settled into the crooks of Jasper's arms and put her own arms around Jasper's neck to steady herself.

"Correction: _We'll_ return to your bed."

Lia looked up to see Jasper's self-satisfied smirk and her own irritation gave way to amusement. No one had ever carried her bridal-style to her own bed before. She didn't protest as Jasper climbed the stairs and gently laid her on the bed. As Lia settled back against her pillows, Jasper reached for the yukata's sash, looking up to Lia for permission.

"Mmm." Lia closed her eyes and nodded her head. She opened them again as Jasper tugged apart the loose knot of the sash and spread open the yukata to reveal Lia's body.

"You are very well-formed, Lia," Jasper praised. "Do most humans look like you?"

Lia shook her head. "Dunno. Never thought about it. I was small for my age until I was about Steven's age. Then I grew like a weed."

"Weed?" Jasper gently ran a claw up Lia's leg.

"It's a... plant. That grows really fast." Lia tried not to twitch at the tickle of Jasper's claw.

"Are these plants considered weeds?" The Gem traced the yukata's pattern of orange and red lilies.

Lia shrugged. "Tiger lilies? They can be, I guess. They're my favorite flower, though."

Jasper stroked a thumb over Lia's cheek. "Of all the things I've seen on this planet, I think you're my favorite weed."

Lia's giggle over the absurdity of Jasper's compliment was cut off by Jasper's gentle kiss. Lia sank her fingers in Jasper's thick hair, guiding her head so that their foreheads touched.

"Most humans wouldn't appreciate being called a weed, Jasper."

"Why not? A lot of weeds are pretty."

"A lot of weeds are unwanted because they grow all over the place and are hard to get rid of." Lia let go of Jasper's head, allowing the Gem warrior to settle beside her. "Oh. Maybe humans _are_ weeds to Homeworld."

Jasper cocked her head. "You know about Homeworld?"

Lia crossed her legs and put an arm over her breasts. She looked up at the ceiling as she answered. "A little. A few weeks after I moved here and took the deputy job, I was attacked by a gem beast during a dispatch. The other gems filled me in afterwards." Lia turned her head back to towards the red-striped face looming over her. "Which side were you on? Back then, I mean."

Jasper sighed, removing her hand from Lia's waist and rolled to her back. It was her turn to study the ceiling. "The one that lost."

"Homeworld?"

Jasper closed her eyes and nodded. "Remember when I said I was created halfway through the war? Kindergartens are supposed to be places where gems emerge and learn about their purpose. But I emerged in a war zone. The rebels shattered gems right as they came out of their holes. It was a good tactical move, but, still..."

"Doesn't make it right." Lia finished Jasper's thought.

Jasper blinked back tears before they could form. "No, it doesn't."

"When I was in the military, my entire unit was killed in an ambush. I was the only one to get out alive. We were there to help the people that attacked us, but they didn't see it that way. You try to remember that war doesn't have a right or wrong, but still..."

"Sometimes the war doesn't leave you." Jasper rolled onto her side to consider Lia's half-naked form and ran her knuckles over Lia's jawline. "I'm glad we lost. Because..." Her voice trailed off as she rose up and ran the back of her hand over her eyes.

Lia sat up, causing the yukata to cover her body. "Jasper?"

Jasper's body shook. "I hurt you, Lia. I hurt other humans. I hurt other Gems. All because I couldn't leave the war behind. And now... I just admitted to being _happy_ Homeworld lost this planet." She laughed bitterly. "Sometimes I wonder if I have a purpose anymore."

Lia rose to her knees to wrap her arms around Jasper's neck. "After my discharge, I didn't have a purpose either. I moved here for a fresh start. That's the thing about weeds: We can grow just about anywhere."

Jasper covered Lia's hands with one of hers and stared at the wall in front of her. "Do you think two different weeds can grow together? Even if..."

Lia sighed heavily. The question hung between them like a heavy cloud. Nothing could change what happened in the canyon. But Lia couldn't deny her own attraction to the Gem anymore. Not after the previous night. "I don't know yet. But I suppose they can give it a try."

Jasper moved one of Lia's hands to her lips. "I want to try."


	3. Feast

Lia breathed deeply as Jasper slowly moved her yukata off her shoulders. The light cotton robe landed on top of the rest of Lia's clothes when Jasper tossed it away.

"I like you best like this," Jasper murmured as she wrapped her arms around the nude human. She nipped Lia's ear, causing the latter to squeak in surprise. "You make the best noises without your clothes on."

"Is that why you like sex? Because of my noises?" Lia craned her neck to kiss Jasper's lips, but missed and instead kissed her chin.

"Is that what humans call mating?" Jasper tickled her claws over Lia's back, delighting in the human's involuntary shudder. She swept Lia's hair to one side and planted kisses on her neck and shoulder.

"We have lots of words for it, but sex is the main one." Lia reached up to stroke Jasper's hair and hummed in appreciation. She turned around and scooted back so she was laying against the pillows. Jasper crawled forward, not wanting her human companion out of her reach.

"It's not just the noises. I like how it makes me feel. I think you like it as well."

Lia only hummed in response as Jasper picked up one of Lia's feet and kissed her instep. Jasper's tongue flicked out and worked its way up to Lia's ankle, drawing a light giggle out of the human.

"What are you doing?"

"Seeing what a tiger lily tastes like."

Jasper gradually licked up Lia's leg, working up to the golden curls that hid Lia's sex. Lia took a sharp breath, only to let it out when Jasper moved back down to lick up her other leg. She skipped over Lia's curls and licked up to her navel. Lia reached down to run her fingers through Jasper's hair as the gem moved her tongue up her torso. Jasper gently removed Lia's hand and looked up at the human.

"Ah-ah. Let me enjoy my feast."

Lia stuck out her tongue, but obediently kept her hands at her sides as Jasper continued sampling her flesh. But she couldn't suppress her gasp when Jasper reached her breasts and teased her nipples into sharp points.

The stimulation didn't last long. Jasper picked up each hand in turn and licked up each arm, starting at Lia's palm, rounding her wrist, and continuing up to Lia's shoulder, spending a few seconds longer at each of the pressure points on Lia's arms. She continued teasing up to Lia's neck, rounding her jaw and generating a sigh from the human when she made it up each earlobe.

When Jasper finally made it to Lia's lips, she was fully straddling Lia's prone body, supporting her weight on her hands and knees. Lia's sank her fingers into Jasper's thick mane and opened her mouth to welcome Jasper in. Jasper's tongue explored Lia's mouth, greedy to take in every inch of her. Jasper's hand wandered down to tweak Lia's nipple, causing the human to arch up. She slipped her arm under Lia's back, pressing her against Jasper's body. Lia mewled against Jasper's conquering tongue and ground against the hard muscle she was pressed against. Jasper responded by breaking the kiss and laying Lia back down on the bed.

"I'm saving my favorite part for last," Jasper murmured as she slipped her hand between Lia's legs.

Jasper crawled backwards and dipped her head towards Lia's crotch. The gem teased the human, licking the petals of her flower and everywhere else but the bud of her emerging clitoris. She stroked Lia's slick opening, prolonging the human's sweet agony as long as possible. Lia let out a high-pitched whine and raised her hips to persuade Jasper to give her the attention she needed.

Jasper did the opposite and withdrew her ministrations, reveling in Lia's impatience. "Shall this beast devour you now?"

"Mm-hm." Lia didn't trust her voice and only gave Jasper the most minimal of sounds.

"I want to hear you say it."

Lia licked her lips. They barely knew each other. How could Jasper be this good at teasing her? "Pl... please devour your tiger lily."

Jasper's mouth descended like a meteor on Lia's sex. Lia arched up as Jasper's tongue flicked over her sensitive bud. A finger inserted into Lia's moist canal was rewarded with a loud moan. Lia almost immediately started pumping her hips in rhythm to Jasper sliding her finger in and out. A second finger soon joined it, stretching and filling the human in ways that made her head spin.

Lia looked down at Jasper. Gold eyes mesmerized blue. Lia heard her own voice keening with need. Lia's hands moved on their own to tease her nipples, then squeezed her breasts when Jasper changed the angle of her ravaging. Lia was vaguely aware of fabric ripping and watched Jasper's free hand disappear between her own legs. Lia felt Jasper's growl deep in her core and she responded with a low moan of her own.

"MMM-MMM!" Jasper scolded Lia when she tried to stroke the striped gem's hair. As a sweet punishment, Jasper sharply curled her fingers inside Lia's canal. Lia almost screamed and bucked her hips into Jasper's face. Lia could feel Jasper's smirk against her loins as the gem renewed the assault on her overstimulated button.

Lia gripped the bedsheets when Jasper moaned into her flower. Jasper started bucking her hips into her own hand. Her fingers were relentless in Lia's canal, curling and thrusting. Lia's moans varied in pitch and length, creating a sweet harmony to Jasper's growls and grunts. Lia panted as her climax mounted higher and higher. As the surge crested, Jasper released Lia's clit and shot forward, swallowing the human's scream with a victorious kiss.

Lia's arms wrapped around Jasper's neck as her entire body shuddered and the next wave started to crest. She kept Jasper in place, kissing her as they both climaxed. Jasper shook against the smaller human, resting her head on Lia's forehead as the orgasm faded.

"That was amazing," Lia breathed.

Jasper collapsed next to the human. She looked down at her torn, now-crotchless uniform and phased it off, leaving her nude like her companion. Lia turned to her side to face Jasper, placing her head on Jasper's shoulder.

"What do we do now, human?" Jasper lazily licked the slick off her hands.

Lia curled into a loose ball of limbs, smiling in the afterglow of her orgasm. "I think I need a nap after all that."

Jasper ran her thumb over Lia's lips. "Didn't you sleep enough last night?"

"Mmm. I would have gotten more, but a hot ex-soldier came by looking for a booty call."

Jasper didn't comprehend Lia's sarcastic remark, but let it go when she saw Lia's beatific expression. The gem curled around the human like a child cradling a beloved stuffed animal.

"Then I will protect my companion until she wakes up and makes us pancakes."

Lia smiled and closed her eyes. Gems didn't need sleep, but feeling the human drifting off in her arms was soothing for Jasper. Eventually, Jasper decided to let herself sleep for the first time in millennia. She had been fighting her entire life. She deserved a rest.


End file.
